


Imagine It

by orphan_account



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Ficlet, Multi, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Porn Battle, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-05
Updated: 2008-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Imagine It

A lot had changed in ten years. Love hadn't.

Will and Elizabeth woke up sweaty in tangled sheets, drenched in happiness, run through with regret that they'd slept even a wink of this precious time. There was still so much to say.

Elizabeth started with what was probably the wrong thing. 'You slept with Jack Sparrow,' she blurted, and watched astonishment blossom on her husband's face. 'Oh, don't deny it,' she added with a laugh. 'I don't mind. Not anymore.'

'Elizabeth, my love, that was a very long time ago...'

'So was our wedding.' She kissed him. 'It's all right. I know you're mine.'

'Oh do you?'

'Mm-hmm.' There was something predatory in her smile. 'And you shouldn't forget it either.' They kissed for a while, and for a while longer, and descended back in among the covers.

'How did you know about that?' he asked, after a while.

'He told me. And I've been seeing enough of him to know when he's not lying. Oh, not as much as you once saw of him, don't worry.'

'That's hardly fair.'

'What would be fair,' she said, kissing his neck, 'is if you let me play where you have been before.' He shivered and she ran her fingers down across his chest, across his belly. 'You can't leave the sea, love, but we could visit. Jack and me. All three of us, together.'

Of course, it wasn't possible, or they would have done it a long time ago. But she kept talking, weaving the idea out of thin air. 'You'd have the captain's cabin - we could close the door behind us, and drink rum and gin until we're all as wanton as cats in heat. I could touch you like this,' she said, drawing lazy fingers over his already hard pecker, flicking her thumb under the mushroom tip, 'while he pinches you, like this.' With her other hand, she twisted Will's nipple. Will, speechless, groaned under her, wondering just what she had been learning while he was gone. 'I could slide you into me, like this,' and her cunny was warm and slick and heavenly, 'and you could roll me over,' and he did, 'and keep pushing into me, oh, Will,' she gasped and frowned in concentration, her hips undulating against his, 'and... and oh, and he could spread your legs,' she hooked her feet around his knees and pulled his legs apart; he collapsed on her, and laughed headily, 'and he could make you moist, make you ready, and then he'd be in you, Will, like you're in me, and we could all rock together, mmm, oh please.'

Some years later, Jack Sparrow fell over the side of a ship, splinters in his side, a bullet near his heart. It turned out he did fear death. In the cabin of the Dutchman, as they fucked, he would whisper into Will's ear, 'Her sweet mouth could be on you right now, workin' you, and her fingers in your mouth, they'd be smelling like strawberries in June...'

One day, with the slow inevitability of the tide, it would become true.


End file.
